Culpa
by Gosly
Summary: La muerte era una depravada, que gustaba de contaminar la humanidad de las personas.


Siempre leo historias sobre la culpabilidad que siente Eren, quise probar algo nuevo con Heichou.

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_-Ya deja de llorar, mocoso de mierda. No fue tu culpa._

Heichou se lo había dicho, llorar no revive a los muertos. Sabía que no tenía que culparse, nadie habría podido imaginar lo que el cruel destino le deparaba a sus compañeros. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que si hubiese confiado más en sus habilidades y se hubiese transformado en titán en el momento indicado, ahora mismo Petra, Gunter, Erd y Aururo estarían sentados con él en el comedor igual que siempre.

Miro desolado las sillas vacías mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se sobresaltó momentáneamente y tensionó su cuerpo cuando una mano se posó en su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, pero al instante se relajó. Solo podía ser una persona, la única persona que, para su pesar y alegría, era la única que quedaba con vida de aquel escuadrón.

-Creo haberte dicho que no había sido tu culpa.

Asintió sin muchas ganas de hablar, y se limpió las lágrimas discretamente. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su superior, se veía tan imperturbable como siempre, su característico porte serio. Como si no le importara en lo más mínimo haber perdido a todos sus hombres hace apenas unos días. Pero apostaba su vida a que solo eran apariencias, aunque se mostrara distante y no hiciera comentarios al respecto, él era uno de los principales afectados.

Como soldados, todos habían aprendido a aceptar que de un instante a otro podían volverse comida para titán, era una realidad que enfrentaban diariamente. Saber con certeza que en cualquier momento podían morir a manos de uno de esos gigantes, quizás no hoy pero sí mañana, y que podía pasarle a _cualquiera_ de ellos, era un pensamiento que los ayudaba a expiar sus culpas cuando una decisión tomada no era la correcta y se perdían más vidas de las necesarias. Los "Y si hubiera…" o "Yo podría haber hecho…" no eran validos, todos cuidaban de su propia seguridad y trataban en lo posible de velar por la de sus compañeros sin ser comidos en el intento. Cuando no se podía salvar a alguien, no se podía. Simple.

Pensar así expiaba las culpas, pero no por eso las volvía menos dolorosas. Cada soldado tenía alguien que le extrañaría, no solo sus camaradas. Todos tenían a alguien velando por su regreso. Nada más doloroso que informarle a una persona que no volvería a ver a su ser querido porque éste había perecido luchando; y cuando se lograban recuperar partes de los cuerpos -lo poco que no había sido devorado-, y se le era entregado a algún familiar, casi se podía sentir como el dolor emocional se convertía en una presencia física, una sombra que perseguiría a los desconsolados hasta el cansancio.

La muerte era una depravada, que gustaba de contaminar la humanidad de las personas. Y él más que nadie sabía cómo lucía una persona que había sufrido pérdidas en su vida, se miraba así mismo al espejo todas las mañanas.

Fue por esto que pudo reconocer los indicios de daño en el Sargento, mientras aun se mantenía la guerra de miradas. Un imperceptible titubeo de pupilas se lo confirmó. Si su cuerpo, su consciencia, y su sentido de humanidad ya resentían las pérdidas, el Sargento en su interior debía ser un edificio a punto derrumbarse y convertirse en una pila de escombros después de todos esos años de servicio viendo morir a sus compañeros.

Aunque su rostro seguía tan impávido como siempre y no demostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos tenían algo diferente, algo había cambiado. La careta de su superior comenzaba a desmoronarse justo frente a él.

A pesar de su estoicismo, su mirada denotaba cansancio, era la mirada de alguien que ya había visto demasiados horrores y se resignaba a seguirlos viendo hasta el día de su muerte, había comprensión, dolor, tristeza, desazón, _debilidad_. Por primera vez, Rivaille estaba dejándole penetrar en su cofre de sentimientos usualmente cerrado con llave. Solo pudo ver una colisión de emociones que hicieron que su iris se oscureciera.

Jamás, ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías, podría haber imaginado que aquellas esferas grisáceas pudieran ser tan expresivas.

Rivaille le miraba de manera necesitada. Trataba de decirle algo, sentía la necesidad de comprender, pero no podía deducir qué er-…

C_ulpa._

El mismo sentimiento que él llevaba como huella en el asfalto desde aquel fatídico día en que la Titán Hembra le despojo de varias de sus amistades, se veía reflejado en los ojos contrarios.

-Estamos solos, Sargento –había hablado no más fuerte que un susurro. Los ojos que apenas segundos atrás le habían mostrado toda una gama de emociones, volvían a mostrar la mirada frívola a la que estaba acostumbrado. Podía jurar que el Sargento se había ofendido con su comentario- No insinúo debilidad, solo humanidad, Sargento.

Se miraron unos segundos más hasta que Rivaille giró sobre sus talones y salió del comedor sin decir palabra. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, después corrió tras su superior intentando darle alcance. Lo halló en la biblioteca, recargado en uno de los libreros con las manos cubriéndose la cara. Se acercó con delicadeza al pelinegro, lo tomo por los antebrazos y retiró las manos de su rostro. Ambas miradas conectaron otra vez, Eren sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal al ver nuevamente a su superior tan _desnudo_.

-¿P-por qué… -se veía ligeramente pálido, con el rostro descompuesto y mirada desolada- ¿Por qué no pude llegar antes? Yo pude h-haberles salvado… Y-yo… Fue mi error, yo n-no…

Tomó el cuerpo más pequeño por los brazos y lo acercó a sí, apretándolo en un abrazo mientras sus lágrimas caían contra su voluntad. El pelinegro se resistió un poco, pero finalmente se dejó abrazar. No quería llorar, quería por esta vez ser fuerte para su Sargento, ser su apoyo, pero por más que tratara, los recuerdos quemaban su memoria y las lágrimas no se detenían.

Las rodillas le fallaron al pelinegro y esta vez tuvo que sujetarle con fuerza para no parar ambos de golpe en el suelo. Con suavidad cambió de sitio con el Sargento, quedando él recostado contra el librero y con Rivaille acomodado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sintió como el cuerpecito entre sus brazos temblaba un ligeramente, reprimiéndose.

-Ésta bien, Sargento –con movimientos circulares le acarició la espalda- Desahóguese.

La humedad de pronto se hizo notable en el cuello de su camisa, al más pequeño lo recorrían espasmos por los sollozos. Sabía que esta situación no era cómoda para el Sargento, probablemente era la primera persona que le veía llorar en mucho tiempo.

Rivaille no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado de esa manera. Tan desolado por la perdida, embargado por el dolor de los recuerdos. Sus lágrimas iban en caída libre hasta el hombro del menor, era la única forma de liberar el dolor acumulado en su alma.

-Los humanos nacimos para cometer errores, Sargento. Somos débiles, y no siempre podemos enfrentarnos a lo que se nos viene encima –los sollozos se calmaron un poco, y se intercalaron con leves hipidos- Por mas insensible que aparente ser, _usted_ _es_ _humano_. Y esto solo es una prueba de ello.

Rivaille trato de separarse de ese pequeño bastardo que había conseguido destapar su dolor, pero este le apretaba con fuerza contra sí impidiéndole alejarse. Había ocultado tanto por tanto tiempo, que había explotado frente a su subordinado, graso error. _Que débil me he vuelto_, pensó con amargura. Le pareció curioso que, quien le recordaba en esos momentos qué era la humanidad y cómo se sentía, era una persona tildada de monstruo. En ese _"monstruo"_ había encontrado la comprensión que probablemente nadie hubiese podido darle en ese momento de dolor.

_¿Que demonios había hecho __ese pequeño desgraciado__ con él?_

-Eren…

Eren separó el cuerpo del Sargento del suyo y le miro a los ojos, aquellos que expresaban todo el dolor y a frustración acumulada por años. Tomo la cara de su superior entre sus manos. Poco le importaba ganarse la paliza de su vida por lo que iba a hacer, con los pulgares barrió las lágrimas de las pálidas mejillas, ahora sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Un pequeño roce que tendría sus consecuencias más tarde, por ahora no le importaba.

_-Tranquilo, Heichou. Tampoco fue su culpa._


End file.
